Shattered Soul in the TARDIS
by emilythefangirl
Summary: Dani Todd has a broken soul. Just when she is about to give up hope, her favorite TV show character crashed into her shed in the backyard. Read as Dani and The Doctor go on many new adventures, including love. WARNING: Contains self-harm and lemons in later chapters!
1. Wishing

Shattered Soul in the TARDIS

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION! I'm super excited and I can't wait to post more! I'm hoping to make each chapter at the very LEAST 1,000 words. I'm not quit sure when I will post each week. I'm thinking of posting every Wednesday or Saturday. Tell me which one you would rather prefer and I will let you know within the next few chapters (If my story even gets that popular!). Dani is my OC, but she is the only thing I own. If I owned Doctor Who, there would have been more sassy 9, more shirtless 10 and the Ponds would still be here with us J. BUT, sadly I don't L. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it would be great if you could review and give feedback! PM me if you have any ideas you would like to share, or if you ever need to talk.

WARNING: This chapter contains self-harm! I have gone through this personally, and it SUCKS! So please feel free to PM me if you need ANYTHING! I would also like to say that this story will be rated M for the self-harm and for more mature chapters later. Obviously I will have to wait until Dani is "of age", so the "adult chapters" won't be here for a while. I will notify you at the beginning of each chapter if the POV changes. Thanks so much for taking time to read my story and I hope you enjoy!

~Dani's P.O.V~

Chapter 1

I burst through the doors of my room sobbing. I had a terrible day at school. Three girls, Amy, Amanda and their leader, Annabelle, had made fun of me yet again for being slightly over weight. I was a bit stockier for my short 5' 2" frame. I weighed only 160 pounds, but that didn't matter to them. If you didn't weigh less than 110 pounds at my school, you are automatically a major fat ass.

I looked around my small room. My purple walls, and Doctor Who poster were the only things that I really liked in here. I smiled a bit when I saw my cat, Elphie, snoozing on the corner of my white confuter on my queen-sized bed that was pushed up against my wall. I stopped smiling when I remembered why I had tears staining my cheeks. I quickly went to the back of my small, but spacious, closet and found my only true friend. A small blade that I had screwed out of a pencil sharpener. I closed my tear filled eyes and raised my red flannel sleeve. Over 20 red lines had been made on my pale skin, some deeper than others. I pressed the familiar blade to my skin and sighed with relief. I sat against the wall and sobbed. I could feel blood trickling down my arm and I automatically knew it was time for me to suck it up and clean my wounds.

I went to my personal bathroom and found the sop, gauze and ointment. As I was wrapping my arm in the gauze I heard the garage door open. Shit, I thought, Moms home. I pulled my sleeve down and bounded out my room door. "Hey mom", I called out to her. "Hey bear. How was school?"

"Fine" I replied.

"Homework?"

"Already done". That was a total lie. I never do my homework, but thankfully she didn't ask. "I'll be in my room okay?" She nodded, a few blonde pieces falling into her face. My brother came tumbling into the kitchen, going straight to the computer. I ruffled his dirty blonde hair and he immediately swatted me away. "Fine then brat", I called after him "Whatever, fatty!", he retorted.

I normally ignored my brother, but that particular jab really hit me hard. I mean he was only 8, why should I care what he says? I'm 14 for Christ sakes! A few tears pricked at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I fast walked back to my room and sat at my computer. I opened my tumblr page and automatically felt better. Tons of pictures of the Doctor and his companions appeared in my screen. I smiled and brushed some of my dark brown hair out of my face. "If only I could be a companion." I thought out loud "Please Doctor. Come save me soon."

A/N: And that's it! I know that its an extremely short chapter, but I felt that we needed to get to know Dani's before any REAL plot begins. I hope You enjoyed this chapter and I can't WAIT to post more! FYI, this is going to be taking place after the Ponds leave in Dani's universe, but for The Doctor, it will be in the episode of The Eleventh Hour. So basically, he crashes in Dani's back yard instead of Amelia's. I hope no one is to mad I'm changing the plot of the eleventh Doctor! I will be sure to update soon. Have and awesome day or night :).

- Emily


	2. Coming Back

Shattered Soul in the TARDIS

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for following! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I have worked VERY hard on it! It took forever trying to figure out the correct dialogue since this a completely different girl, with no crack in her wall. Also, I may be good at describing the scene, I suck at writing dialogue! Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

WARNING: This chapter contains mild swearing and mentions of cutting

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the only thing I do own is my OC, Dani.

~Dani's P.O.V~

"Night mom"

"Goodnight, Dani. I'll be home around 12. I promise!", my mother called as I shut the door. I knew she really wouldn't be home until 3, but I didn't say a word. I brushed my teeth and stepped into my small shower. I clenched my teeth as the hot water ran over my fresh cuts. I finished my cleansing routine and dried off. As I pulled on my sports bra, oversized TARDIS blue nightshirt and leggings, I heard a loud crash in my backyard. A million thoughts ran through my head before I gathered enough courage to pull back my curtain. "You have got to be shitting me", I whispered out loud.

There, where my dads old red shed used to rest, was the one and only… blue police box. The very one that I had dreamed of seeing in my own back yard for years. It was even bluer in person. I guess I was standing at my window for quite sometime time because I saw a brown haired man with tattered clothes pop out of said box.

There stood, the very Doctor, sonicing away at everything. I dashed outside and cleared my throat a few time before he finally noticed me. "Oh! Hello there! I seem to have crashed my um… well it's very hard to explain, but lets just say Im not from around here and—", he stopped short and fell to the ground. I rushed over to him and helped him sit calmly on the ground. "Are you alright?", I asked him. "Yeah, Im fine, its okay. Perfectly norm—", he stopped short again and he looked up to the sky. Something that looked an awful lot like gold glitter came flying out of his mouth. "Oh! I know this part! Wow um okay, well to save us A LOT of time, follow me! Im sure you want an apple". He got up and stared at me in amazement, like I had just said what he was about to ask.

Of course I knew what was going to happen. I mean, I have seen The Eleventh Hour about 10 times, but I wanted to hear his famous line "Apples are rubbish".

"Why should I trust you? And how did you know I want an apple?"

"Just trust me, okay? I've been waiting for you for a VERY long time"

"Fine then. But you should probably know my…. name…. at least. Im Th—"

"The Doctor. I should do everything you tell me, I wont ask stupid questions and I wont wander off"

"Im just going to ignore that"

"Good, now follow me", I said to him. I pulled him along into my kitchen and handed him a fresh, red apple. He automatically cheered up. Well he did until he took a bit out of it. "That is DISGUSTING! What is that?", he asked furiously after spitting it all over my kitchen floor. "Its an apple", I said in an annoyed voice. "Well I HATE apples. Apples are rubbish", he declared. I grin spread across my face as soon as he said that. I finally got to hear those words in person! He thought for a moment and looked very excited again.

"Yoghurt! Give me yoghurt, yoghurts my favorite. Gimme yoghurt", he declared excitedly. "No, I know what you need", I said, reaching into the freezer for some fish fingers and turning to turn on the oven to 475 degrees. We waited for about 10 minutes as the fish fingers cooked. I told him to sit at the table and wait. He did as he was instructed. I dashed off to the pantry and fished around until I finally found what I was looking for. Custard.

DING went the oven. I pulled out the fish fingers and got down a small bowl to pour the custard in. I sat everything down at the table, along with some Oreo ice cream for me. "Well go on!", I told him flailing my hand, urging him to dip the fish into the custard. He gave me a curious look as he picked up the fish. He sniffed it a bit and dipped it into the custard. I did the same and a wild grin spread across my face. "Well", I said, "Geronimo!", and we bit into it. Now believe me, as a dedicated Doctor Who fan, I've had my fair share of fish fingers and custard. But to be sitting across from the actual person who thought it up (well TECHNECALLY Steven Moffat did, but whatever, don't spoil this moment for me!), was a WHOLE new feeling. The Doctor kept staring at me as he chewed. "Well this is…. New. But VERY good!", he said as he drank from the custard bowl. I laughed a bit and said, "You're very funny".

"Am I? Good, funny is good. What's your name dear?". I choked a bit when he called me dear. I cleared my throat and told him my name.

"Dani Elizabeth Todd"

"Oh that's a brilliant name! Hmm, a bit like a fairytale, Dani Todd", he said, trying my name out on his newly regenerated tongue. It fell from his mouth very well. His perfect, pink mouth…. And that hair… WHOA, okay Dani get a hold of your self! You're 14 and he's…. around 943. Oh, I should probably listen to the questions he's asking me.

"Im sorry, what?", I asked him, trying to focus on anything but his lips.

"I asked if we are in America"

"Oh! Yeah we are, sadly… Kentucky to be exact. It's complete rubbish."

"And um, what about your Mum and Dad. I figured we'd've woken them up by now"

"My mom is out with some friends. And my dad well… he's on a business trip", I lied, not wanting him to know the truth.

"She left you here all alone!?"

"Okay first, Im 14, I know how to take care of myself! And secondly its not like Im scarred!"

"Well of course your not. A box falls out of the sky, man climbs out of said box and all you do is offer him fish fingers in custard! You know what I think?"

"What", I ask him curiously.

"I'm going to have one hell of a time keeping up with you". I smiled as soon as he said that. He was going to ask me to be his companion!

Before I could ask him any more questions, the TARDIS makes a bunch of strange noises. He shoots up and we race to the backyard. "No no no no no no no nooo!", he yells as he wraps himself around the rope he pulled himself up with. "She's gonna burn! I have to get in there and stabilize her! Oh, I wish I could explain, but I don't have any time!"

"Its okay, I know what happens! But before you go, can I ask one thing?"

"Yes, but quickly!"

"…..Can I come?". As soon as I said that, the Doctor smiled madly.

"Of course. Let me just go for a five minute pop into the future and we will be ready to go!"

"Ill go pack. See you soon, Doctor", and I gave him a two fingered salute before jetting back inside.

He called out to me, "See you soon, Todd! GERONIMOOOOOOOO!"

I turned back to find the TARDIS materializing. I grinned and rushed to find my suitcase. I grabbed my converse, all 3 of my plaid button downs and my comic tees. I stuffed them all into the suitcase, along with my jeans and laptop, its charger and my iPhone charger. _Wow I really need to slow down_, I thought to myself, _I haven't even thought this through. Oh, what the hell! I know Im going to go anyway! I know, Ill write my mom a letter_.

Dear Mom,

Please don't be mad. Im going to… travel, I guess you could say. I met this man. Well he's really more of a boy. He'll take good care of me I promise. I love you. Tell Pettie, I love him too and that Im sorry I couldn't stick around to watch him grow up. I love you both so much, with all my heart

Your loving daughter,

Dani

_There, that should do it_. I glanced at the clock._ It read 1:54. Damn, he's only been gone for 3 minutes. Oh well might as well go sit on the swing and wait_. I threw on a faded pair of jeans, my ratty black converse, my leather brown bracelet and my TARDIS blue bracelet that read "Doctor Who 3 3" and a batman tee. I threw a few hair products into the suitcase and headed outside.

After sitting on the swing for what seemed like forever, the realization hit me. The episode The Eleventh Hour flashed through my mind. _He's not coming back_, I realized. Of course! Why had I been so stupid! He didn't come back for Amelia for 14 years! Hard heavy sobs started to rack my body. Good Lord I haven't cried this much since mom got the letter from the Army, telling them what happened to dad….

After finishing my crying spell, I finally headed inside. I put away all my things and changed back into my pajamas. I was about to fall asleep when I could hear something calling my name. I sat up quickly, thinking it was the Doctor. But in fact, it was my only true friend. The only one that wouldn't lie to me. I ran over to my closet and fished out the blood-covered blade. "Hello old friend.", I said to it as I raised to my main vein. So many thoughts raced through my head, _Should I? I mean he wouldn't be back for me_. I decided and a single tear fell down my flushed cheek. A shaky hand pressed down on the vein. Right before I took what I thought was my last breath I whispered, "Geronimo". And my world fell black.

A/N: And there you have it! It's a bit cliff-hanger-ish, I suppose. I hope you aren't too mad! And I also want to apologize if the ending seems a bit rushed, as I am SO fucking tired. I already have part of the next chapter written, so that should be posted by the end of this week or early next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you SO much for following and favoriteing my little story! Every time my email alerts me someone new has followed I smile so big! I am still wondering whether I should update every Wednesday or Saturday. But I will most defiantly post every week! Please review and I hope you have a lovely week!

-Emily


	3. Come Along, Todd

Shattered Soul in the TARDIS

Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! I had most of it written and I was way to lazy too type it. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for favoriteing, following and reviewing my story. As a gift you shall receive virtual cookies :).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. The only thing I own is Dani Todd, a new character that shall only be scene in this chapter and my plot twists.

WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of suicide and some minor lemons.

~Danis P.O.V~

3 years later…

I sat in my room, scrolling through Tumblr, when I heard it. The familiar sound made my stomach drop. Sure, after everything that happened that night, I had continued to watch Doctor Who, even if it was with a new perspective. I got out of my computer chair and cautiously tiptoed over to my bedroom window. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw what I thought I would never see in person ever again.

The TARDIS has crashed into the shed, yet again; all though this time it was sitting up right. I watched as the Doctor popped his head out of the blue police box. He looked around with a frown on his face. His eyes finally peered up to my window, right where I was peering down at him. His beautiful green eyes looked into mine and he mouthed something that looked an awful lot like "No". He automatically knew what he had done. The Doctor jetted out of the box and I heard the back door open, feet flying up the stairs. In an instant, he was standing in my doorway.

His eyes looked me up and down. I had grown another inch, lost about 30 pounds, gotten glasses and dyed my hair to a darker shade of brown. The Doctors eyes rested on something at my side. I peered down and saw what he was looking at. My exposed arm. There on my wrist, was a white, 5inch, vertical line. Scattered around that were some red and pink scratches. I looked up at him, my hazel eyes filling with tears, threatening to fall.

"Oh Dani….", he whispered to me. He rushed over and pulled me into a tight embrace. Even though I grew a bit since he last saw me, he was still a good foot taller than me.

I could feel something wet falling into my hair, when I realized he was crying too. I guided us to my bed and we sat. After a few moments of crying silently on my shoulder, he looked up at me and asked, "When… When did you do this?". I wondered if I should tell him the truth or not. I figured he was going to find out sooner or later so I told him, "The night you left"

~Doctors P.O.V~

"The night you left", I heard her say. Those 4 words made both of my hearts stop for a moment. _I _ had causes this. This young girl tried to take her own life because of me. I knew what I had to do. I was going to spend the rest of her life trying to make this up to her.

~Danis P.O.V~

We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I started think of The Impossible Astronaut. _Silence will fall when the question is asked._ I started laughing when I thought of it, The Doctors head snapped up when he heard me laughing. "How can you be laughing? I made you do this terrible thing to yourself and you sit there laughing!", he put his head in his hands.

"Doctor. YOU didn't make me do anything! I've been cutting for 4 years now; it was bound to happen sooner or later. Now, did you put the blade in my hand?", I asked him. He paused for a moment before he answered me "…No. But Dani, you must know that I genuinely thought I would only be gone for only 5 minutes!"

"I know Doctor", I pulled him into another hug, "I forgive you"

The Doctor and I sat there, simpely hugging and taking in the moment. I felt him pull away and I looked up. I saw the Doctor eye something behind me curiously and I turned around saw what he was looking at. It was my computer screen. With a picture of Matt Smith. Shirtless. I coughed nervously, "Um yeah, just ignore that. I was just um… ya know. Looking and um…. oh bloody hell." I went over to my bed and sat with my head in my hands, trying to hide my face that was now as red as the Doctors bow tie.

He sat next to me on my bed and asked, "Dani, do you… do you fancy me?". Oh my Gods. I cannot believe he just asked me that. I looked up at him, "Doctor, I've watched you for years (I scolded myself mentally for how creepy that sounded) and I have met you once. I don't think there is any way I COULDN'T fancy you…" He considered this for a moment and replied, "I have met you only once and you seem to be one of the only humans to have captured both of my hearts" Only one of the humans…? Oh right, Rose.

My head was still down when he placed his hands on either side of my face to make my eyes meet his. His face slowly came towards mine. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! He is going to kiss me! Oh shit! My first kiss is going to be with the Doctor! And yes it is my fist kiss; DO NOT make fun of me for being a 17-year-old virgin in every way possible. _Right before his lips were placed on mine, I threw my hands over his mouth and jumped up off of the bed. "Wait!" I called out to him and he gave me a curious and worried look, "I- Im sorry. I want to kiss you, in fact I have for a very long time, it's just that… well... I've never kissed anybody."

"Oh… Okay well um, wait how old are you?"

"Seventeen..." I replied sheepishly

"Oh wow, um okay well, I'll have to show you the ropes then", he said with a smile.

He placed a hand on my chin and pulled my lips onto his. Have you ever kissed the Doctor? Well if not, let me tell you it is the most absolutely perfect thing in the entire universe. His lips are so soft; it's like putting your mouth on well, butter, minus the melting part. I got more courage, so I decided to use my tongue to open his mouth. When I did I heard him moan, which made my pants get VERY wet.

He tasted like apples and space. Can space even have a taste? Oh well it doesn't even matter. I am enjoying myself far to much to think up adjectives to describe this; it was completely mind blowing. He took over by putting his right hand on the outside of my shirt, which made me moan in delight. I felt him smile against my lips and he began peeling away the layers of my outfit. Fist to come off was my green flannel shirt, which I always use as a jacket. I pulled of his braces and bow tie as he fumbled with my jeans. I unbuttoned his shirt as he gave up trying to pull off my batman tee shit and simpely ripped it down the middle. First, I was completely bewildered that he possessed that sort of strength, and secondly I was VERY pissed that he ripped one of my favorite shirts.

"Hey! That was my favorite Batman tee!"

"I'll get you a new one dear". My heart stopped again when he called me "Dear". I pulled him down onto me and he began grinding my pants. I felt something poke me and I peered down to find a bump had grown in the Doctors trousers. I looked up at him to give him a small, yet reassuring smile, and saw that he was completely red faced. I chuckled slightly, causing him to look very dejected.

I reassured him by undoing his trousers and grabbing his member in my hand. He looked up at me, very shocked. "Are you sure, Dani?"

"I've never been more sure in my entire life"

While I said that, I didn't even notice a pair of loud high heels jogging up my stairs. My door flew open and there stood my best friend, Stacy Barns. "OMG DANI! You will NEVER guess who I got tickets to go see! PANIC AT THE—HOLY SHIT!", she screamed as she saw my about to lose my virginity.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK STACY?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK?!", I screamed at her, throwing my blanket over a very embarrassed and confused looking Doctor. "Well excuse me! You've never even kissed a man for Christ sakes, its not like I expected to find you about to fuck somebody!"

"Jesus Christ, will you keep your voice down! The neighbors might hear! Out in the hallway. NOW". I grabbed my sheet and wrapped it around my body and trying it, like a make do dress.

"So, who is he?", Stacy asked as soon as we were out of my room.

"He's… Sort of an old…. Friend I guess you could say"

"Uh huh. And where did you meet this so called 'friend'?"

"Listen, this is WAY to complicated to explain right now, and I hope you have fun at the concert, but right now Im at a time in my life where I need this man. He offered to take me traveling, and this is something I just can't refuse"

"Wow… Um okay then. But what about school?", she asked, flipping he straight blonde hair.

"Trust me, with the life Im going to have, I wont need any education"

"Dani, you seriously think I am just going to let you leave? Were you even going to say good-bye?"

"I was going to leave you a note…."

"Wow….. after 10 years of friend ship, all I was going to get was a goddamn note? Ha, thanks. Have fun traveling, and hears some advice: when you're done 'traveling', and he breaks your heart, don't come crying back to me", and with that, she flipped her hair and trotted down my stairs. I heard her mumbling, "I knew she watched too much fucking Doctor Who".

I huffed a sigh and crammed back tears as I opened my door. I found a completely dresses Doctor with my green suitcase next to him. My eyes went to his as he threw my jeans, a flannel shirt and an Avengers tee at me. I quickly got dressed and packed my things. I went to the back of my closet and found the note I has written all those years ago, along with my trusty blade. I pocketed the rusty piece of metal and turned to see the Doctor, my suitcase in his hand. I smirked at him as he said, "Now…. Come along, Todd."

A/N: WOW! And that is it! This is by far the LONGEST chapter I have written yet! I hope the steamy scene satisfied you all, since there won't be too much for a while. I hope everyone has a wonderful week, and it would make my day if you could review! Until next time!

P.S- The next chapter probably wont be up until this weekend, I hope that's okay!

-Emily.


	4. Entering Something New

Shattered Soul in the TARDIS

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I decided to post this a little early as a Thanksgiving present. Do people give presents on Thanksgiving? Ha-ha oh well! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

WARNING: This chapter contains small lemons!

~Danis P.O.V~

Everything was packed and ready to go. I just finished throwing everything into my suitcase, when the Doctor yanked my wrist and tried to pull me out the door. I winced at the pain and pulled away. The Doctor looked at me and then down at my wrist. "Dani… do you still cut yourself?"

"I thought you saw, when you looked at my scar"

"No I didn't! You're with me now, love. There will be no need to do this, right?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Come and find me if you feel the need to cut, okay?"

"Okay…", he pecked me on the lips and we were out the back door. I turned to the house I had lived in for 6 years. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered all of the memories I had in the house. I shut my eyes tight and whispered, "Goodbye". I turned to find the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS. "Ready?", he called out. "Of course I am!", as I said that he snapped his fingers with a childish grin on his face.

The door slowly opened and a yellowish light hit my face. The Doctor took my hand, being sure not to disturb my fresh cuts. He put his hand on the small of my back and lightly guided me into the TARDIS. I simpely stood there, taking it all in. Everything looked like it does on the television; the console, the stairs all the wires and even the harness under it. "THIS", he said, raising his arms and spinning around, "is a type 40 TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. It can travel anywhere through time and space." He was running around, flipping switches and pulling levers. I walked up the stairs and sat in the captains' chair, running my index and middle finger on my temples. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard the Doctor whisper, "So, Dani Todd, all of time and space at your feet, where would you like to go, dear?"

"Bed", he jerked up when I said that, taken aback.

"Wait, what?"

"Doctor, I have had a VERY long and overwhelming day. I think a nap will do me good. You wouldn't want me passing out on the next adventure!"

"Oh, well of course, love. The TARDIS will help guide you to your room", he said and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I got up and dragged my suitcase down the hallway. I had gone down about 4 different hallways when I saw a door with my name on I, written in gallifrain (A/N: Yes Dani can read gallifrain. It really isn't that hard, just google it! I know how to spell gallifrey, yet I can't spell it in that tense! So please excuse me!). I grasped the gold handle, twisted the knob and stepped inside. I was completely awe-struck. Beneath my feet is a plush, crème colored carpet. The walls are TARDIS blue with paintings that resembled Van Gogh's work. Against the wall directly across from the door, a giant king sized bed. Perfect! Plenty of room to spread out. I kicked off my converse and socks, feeling the soft carpet in between my toes. Next to come off was my jeans and shirt, leaving only my bra and lace pants. I ripped off my bra and threw on my TARDIS blue nightshirt, which comes down to my knees.

I threw back the covers and fell into the bed. I pulled up the crème covers and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out, dreaming all about the Doctor and our adventures that would soon come.

~Doctor P.O.V~

Hmm Dani has been up there for a few hours, maybe I should go check on her. I trotted up the stairs and down the hallway, until I finally found her room. I knocked softly on the door. When no reply came, I got worried. I threw open the door, only to find Dani fast asleep on her bed, curled up in a tight little ball. Her shirt had ridden up to her waist, revealing black lace pants. I smiled and decided maybe a nap would do me good as well. After all I HAD regenerated about 4 hours ago. I quickly pulled off my bow tie and braces. Next I yanked off my trousers and unbuttoned my shirt. I was left in my pants and socks. I carefully crawled into bed like a panther about to pounce on its prey. I slowly pulled the covers over us. I pulled her closer and she barley even stirred. She must have been very tired, indeed! I guess that little make out session had worn her out. Thinking of it made a bump grow in my pants. Uhg, not now! I snuggled up to Dani, smelling her hair, which smelled of cherry blossoms and peach. Sniffing her sweet scents, I slowly drifted off to sleep myself.

~Danis P.O.V~

I woke up feeling a warm body on my back, and a hand draped over my middle. I turned my head to find the Doctor spooning me, and he was fast asleep. I decided to let him sleep all he wanted, since I knew he never slept as much as he should. He didn't like to because he had terrible nightmares from the time war. I picked his arm off of me and tip toed into the bathroom. I turned on the light to find a toothbrush and some paste. I quickly brushed my teeth and went to the toilet. I yanked a comb through my hair quickly and decided to throw on some chap stick. When I thought I looked okay, I peeked around the bathroom door, finding the Doctor wrestling in his sleep. "No please STOP! I'm sorry! I had too! Please just—", I ran over to shake him awake yelling, "Doctor! Wake up!" His bright green eyes flew open, filled with fear and regret. Tears started falling from them. "Shhh, it was just a dream, darling", I said, rubbing his back as he sobbed on my shoulder. I kissed him softly when he stopped.

He looked at me with sad eyes and then kissed me back, more passionately. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I did the same to him. He began tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth, causing me to moan and buck my hips. He smiled and started to also palm my breasts. He shoved me down on the bed and started fiddling with the outer parts of my pants.

I was too occupied to think when a thought popped up in my head. My age. I'm only 17! He could get arrested! At least on my planet he could. And what about River? I tried pushing the Doctor away so we could discuss this before we went on, but he misread the sign, thinking I wanted him to rip my pants off. He did so and I cried out, "DOCTOR! STOP!" Well that sent him to a halt. We both huffed and he looked at me with confused eyes, a bright blush creeping up on his neck and cheeks. "Im terribly sorry, Dani, what did I do wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No! It's nothing like that! We just need to talk before this goes to far."

"Alright dear, what's on your mind?"

"My age, Doctor"

"Oh yes. I had completely forgotten about that. I… I guess we will have to wait until you are of age until we can do anything. And that includes kissing"

"Wait, what?! I just wanted to mention it to you, I don't think I can wait a whole year, Doctor!"

"I'm sorry dear, but we must. It will be hard yes, but I know we can do it."

"Well…. Okay. But if we can't do anything for a whole nother year, can I get one last kiss?"

"Anything for you, love." He crawled back over to me and gingerly placed his soft lips on mine. I opened his mouth a bit with my tongue, causing him to groan. He did the same to me, causing me to grab his arse. He pulled away suddenly; making me miss his lips and is warmth. "We...", he said in between gasps of air, "should stop before this gets to out of hand"

"Right, yeah, okay." I said sadly.

Just as I was about to mention River, a strange sound came from the Doctors jacket, which was discarded on the floor. He hopped off the bed, much like a child would, which made me chuckle. He grabbed his jacket and started fishing around in the pocket. I saw him pull out a black, leather wallet and quickly recognized it as the physic paper. He pulled it open and read a message that was on it. It had strange looking coordinates on it and a signature: Come quick sweetie xoxo. I automatically knew whom it was from. "Well, I am going to take a shower and get dressed. I'll meet you at the console in 20 minutes. See you soon" I called to him and left him standing in my room, throwing on his clothes again. I leaned against the door and squealed. Finally. My first adventure with the Doctor!

A/N: And that is it! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be taking a bit of break, so the next chapter shouldn't be up until next weekend! Please don't be too mad! I am debating on making it two parts or not. I am skipping from The Eleventh Hour and going straight to The Time of the Angels. I hope that is all right with everyone! Please review; I will love you forever and ever! Also, you may follow me on tumblr for updates if you would like! .com See yall next time!

-Emily.


	5. The Time of the Angels part 1

Shattered Soul in the TARDIS

Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! I am very sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been in a treatment facility to help me deal with my depression and self-harming, so therefore I did not get a chance to write. This will be the longest chapter yet, and it was VERY difficult to write! I hope no one is mad that I changed the story a bit to fit mine. I hope you enjoy!

After I had showered I got dressed. The usual jeans and converse, a flannel and a graphic tee, my Doctor Who bracelet, leather bracelet and my Deathly Hallows necklace. I threw some mousse in my hair, fixed the parting in my hair and strutted out the door. I bounded down the stairs and wrapped my arms around the Doctors waist. "Hello Sweetie," I quoted from River Song. He turned and smiled down at me and said"where have I heard that before?,". I ignored his question and pecked my lips onto his. I smiled deeply but immediately knew something was wrong. He wasn't kissing me back. In fact, he was frowning. I pulled away and looked up at him. "Dear, you know we can't do this. You're still 17. One more year my love and I am all yours," was all he said. I nodded and went to sit in the char next to the console. After a few minutes he finally spoke up," So you already know why we are doing this, care to explain it to me?"

"Because someone on a spaceship… Oh roughly twelve thousand years ago is trying… And will succeed I might add, to get your attention. See if you can get the security playback to work"

The Doctor punched a few buttons and pulled some random levers and an image popped up on the screen. A tall woman (who was wearing ridiculously high heels) in a black evening gown, with curly blonde hair stood in what seemed to be a corridor. The woman smiled at the men in uniforms holding guns at her and spoke into what looked like a thick wrist watch," Slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve-slash acorn", she ruffled her hair and smiled into the camera," Oh and I could do with an air corridor". The Doctor looked a bit puzzled then realized what she said. The next few words were hard to hear as the door behind her opened and she flew out, blowing them a kiss. The screen went blank. The TARDIS was materializing and the Doctor ran to the door to let River fly in. She landed on him with a thud, her curls bouncing around. I began to get VERY jealous. Who gives a damn if we had to wait a year? I waited for him for 3 years, and I was not about to let River ruin that and make me wait even more. I cleared my throat and stated," Doctor!" He looked at her and greeted her," River" and she greeted him by yelling," Follow that ship!"

He ran back to the console and started pressing buttons madly. "They've gone into warp drive! We're losing them!"

"I'm trying!"

"Use the stabilizers"

"There ARENT any stabilizers!"

"The blue switches, dear"

"Oh those blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue"

"Yes they're blue, oh and look," she says as she presses the blue buttons", they are BLUE stabilizers. See?," The Doctor looks defeated and mutters", Yeah well its BORING now, isn't it? They are boring-ers. They are blue boring-ers". Rivers turns to look and me and extends a hand and says", Hello, I'm River Song. You're probably wondering why I can fly the TARDIS, right?" I snapped my head up and took her hand. The Doctor decided to explain for me why I knew everything "Ah, well you see, River, this is Dani. She knows everything about my future. Well, everything up to a certain point, which she still has yet to explain to me how she does know everything she knows"

"Oh well I guess now is as good a time as any! Just put the TARDIS on auto pilot so we can still follow them and I will explain"

The Doctor pressed a green button and motioned for River to sit on the couch with him. I stood up and started pacing in front of them, much like a professor would. "Well, in my universe there is a television show. It's called Doctor Who," I picked up my right hand to show them my bracelet and continued", it has shown you from the time the Time War had just ended up until… something happens. I can't tell you, everything would get very timey whimey. Anyways, it shows all of your," I gestured to the Doctor", adventures with your companions. I have seen every episode since your 9th reincarnation until… that bad thing happens. Any questions?" The Doctor and River sat there in silence until River finally spoke up," The woman who… plays me. Does she look as good as me?"

"Oh my gods, River, of course YOU would be the one to ask that," said the Doctor. I laughed and said, "Of course! All though I have to say that you look a lot better in person" River laughed and said, "Well thank you dear", she stood up and pulled me aside and yelled at the Doctor, "Just go back to working on her dear, Dani and I are going to talk about some… Girl things" she pulled me into a doorway that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Now, Dani, I know I have seen you before. I didn't talk to you, I just saw you run with the Doctor. I need to tell you something VERY important." I gulped and replied with, "Um okay…"

"As much as this breaks my heart… make sure the Doctor will be okay when the statement is made. I'm so sorry I can't tell you. Spoilers" she gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and smiled sadly and walked back into the control room. I heard her mumbling "She was so young…" What? What does she mean "when the time comes make sure the Doctor is okay? Is someone going to die? Will it be River? I walked into the control room, a bit shaken up and sat in the chair. Apparently they had been talking about something important because the Doctor immediately stopped talking when I sat down. I noticed he had tears in his eyes. Rive cleared her throat and started flying the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at her curiously when she said "Okay, we're here"

"But it didn't make the noise"

"What noise, dear?"

"You know the—" he started making sounds that I assume was supposed to be the TARDIS, but actually sounded like a dying animal

"That noise"

"Sweetie, it's not supposed to make that noise. You always leave the breaks on"

"Yeah, well it's a great noise. I love that noise", the Doctor mumbled. He shot down the stairs calling out, "Come along, Todd! Let's have a look!" He flung open the doors and stepped outside. "Environment checks!"

"He replied with, "It's nice out!" River rolled her eyes and explained to me where we were, "There's an atmosphere here. We are on…. Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System" I didn't want to wait for her to explain everything so I pulled on her arm saying, "Come on, River! Let's go explore!" and I ran out the door. I heard the Doctor say, "That's my girl" he pulled my arm and waited until River was out the door. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Let's go"

"No! I was promised an adventure, and this is one! Five minutes?" I gave him my best Sam Winchester puppy dog face.

"Oh, you know I can't say no to that face" he bopped my nose with his finger. I smiled and was out the door in 3 seconds flat. I was met with a large mountain with buildings on it that were on fire. I stood there speechless. On the TV it didn't look this devastating. River asked with confusion in her voice, "What caused it to crash? It wasn't me.

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. There were no survivors", was the Doctors reply

"Well I did warn them"

"About what?"

"The building was empty. It hasn't been occupied for centuries. Oh and you were wrong, dear, there is one survivor. Something in the bottom of that ship that can never die. Now he's listening" she smiled and put a device up to her ear and said, "Are you lot I orbit yet? Yeah I saw it land, I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." She was walking away when she stopped and asked the Doctor, "Will you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon" The Doctor sighed and pointed his sonic screwdriver at River. She curtsied and mouthed a thank you. I giggled and said, "OH Doctor, you _soniced_ her!" he turned bright red and started stammering. River shouted at us, "We have a few minutes. Shall we?" and she continued walking. She pulled out her blue notebook and asked the Doctor, "So where are we? Have we done The Bone Meadows?"

"Oh! Her diary!" I ran up to it but the Doctor stopped me.

"Stay away from it. It is our diary and it has all kinds of spoilers in it. Her past my future"

"I know. You keep meeting in the wrong order. It must suck…"

"Not to worry, dear, as long as he's home for the good stuff I don't worry about it", she winked, and I gagged. She chuckled and that's when four men who were dressed in army clothes, appeared with guns. They looked around a bit confused, until one of them spotted River. He walked up to her, the others trailing along. He came up to her and stated, "You promised me an army, Doctor Song"

"No I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor, along with his new companion, Dani." The man held out his hand and the Doctor took it. "I'm father Octavian, sire. Bishop, second class. 20 Clerics at my command. The troops are in the drop ship and will be landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation… Has Doctor Song explained to you what we're dealing with?" River smiled sweetly at the Doctor and asked him, "Doctor… what do you know of the weeping angels?"

A/N: And boom! There you are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I am very sorry it took me this long to update! I am currently looking for someone to co-write a new Supernatural fic, so PM me if you are interested. Oh, and if you have any requests for a one-shot, then defiantly PM me!


End file.
